


Little Girl

by Kittykatdanvers271002



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Toddler Clary, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatdanvers271002/pseuds/Kittykatdanvers271002
Summary: Clary is taken on a mission by Valentine and when she's rescued she's not how she was when she was taken. Her friends will  have to figure out how to reslove what Valentine did to her so they can have their 'little girl' friend back.





	1. Chapter 1

I tried to catch Clary's small slim hand before she was dragged and pulled through the portal but I was too late. Her eyes locked with mine as she faded. 

I screamed" dammit we have to find her we cannot let Valentine win". My knees gave way so I fell into a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing. 

I soon stop as I am wasting time crying when I could be out there looking for Clary. Glancing around the room I realised that Clary's capture was affecting the others as well, Alec and Izzy had become really protective of her as they had become big brother and sister to Clary, she had won their hearts so they would and will do anything to keep her safe.

Alec stands up and heads towards the door and breaks the wall of silence 

"we should head back to the institute and come up with a plan, if we barge into Renwick's we could put Clary into more danger. This is for the best Jace ".

I just nod and follow Alec out of the dark and dull room knowing protesting is futile ,with Izzy on toe. Clary's stele lies shimmering on the floor when she dropped it during the fight with her captors so I pick it up so it can be used to track her. We all gather around the control table and start discussing the plan of what we're going to do when Maryse storms up to us, in dress suit and her hair slicked into a ponytail making her look more imitating than usual, with Magnus hot on her trail.

"I know at first I treated Clary harsh but I have learned to love her as another daughter so I want to find her and get her home from danger. Have any of you cared to inform Jocelyn and Luke that their precious and only daughter has been captured and is missing? ".

All of us hang our heads in shame not looking at Maryse as her gaze sweeps over the group she then stands at the top of the stairs , clearing her throat, so she can address the rest of her speech to the entire institute.

" She is our little girl, friend, daughter,sister,girlfriend and has saved our lives multiple times whether in battle or just being there for us in our times of need. We owe her back we cannot let Valentine succeed so I want all of you looking for any alerts from Renwick's, finding how we can get in safely and gathering allies". Once finished she joins us back at the table so we can talk more privately.

Magnus ,dressed in a burgundy suede suit with matching glitter on his spiked up hair and around his eyes, had been standing next to Alec spoke as Maryse took her place. 

"Jace can you fetch Biscuit's sketchbook so I can track her as I know it is close to her. Alec and Jace when we have tried tracking with the sketchbook I will give you a potion to increase the power of your parabatai tracking".

Isabelle walks up to me, as I head towards Clary's room,to fetch her sketchbook and to wallow, "I'm going to visit Luke and inform him of the problem ,he can tell Jocelyn, so he probably will add his pack to the search party. Also I will ask Meliorn and Raphael that if we need their help will they be willing to help us." 

" Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and take your whip for precautions."

(Izzy p.o.v)  
I arrive at the Fray/ Fairchild household in the hopes of finding Jocelyn and Luke to break the bad news to them. After knocking a few times someone finally opened the door, looking up to had come to answer my knocking i see a very tired, worried looking Jocelyn, her hair unkept, bags under her eyes and a pale hue to her skin. 

"Oh hi Izzy, come on in you've got that same look as Clary gets when she wants to tell me something and I'm hoping its more information about her disappearance as she hasn't answered any of my texts or phone calls.

I shift uneasily on my feet not liking what's about to be said and done in the next few minutes before is start Luke walks into the room and takes a place next to his wife.

"The thing is that she didn't disappear she was kidnapped by Valentines men and taken to Renwick's when we were on a mission this morning ". 

Silent tears run down Jocelyn's as she leans into Luke for comfort. 

"It happened all so quick that before any of us could move she'd been taken. The entire institute has been figuring a way to get into Renwick's , if we storm in there Clary's life could be put into jeopardy. Luke could you ask your pack to be on the lookout for any of the followers coming form the island that we could interrogate".

" Yeah sure".

My back pocket of my white skin tight jeans starts vibrating and I realise it is my phone, someone must be ringing me, I fish out my phone seeing that it's Jace.

"Hello"

"Come back to the institute, tell Jocelyn and Luke to stay there she could turn up there we don't know. Maryse has informed me that they have found a weakness in the schedule, there is a brief window in the morning when the night guard demons and the day demons switch over. So if me, you, Alec slip in rescuing Clary while the others cover our backs and some other Nephilim will take care of Valentine".

"Right we'll meet you outside of the institute, pick some weapons up for me I want more than my whip."

"Ok".

I told the pair what was going to happen and I raced over to the institute.

(Jace's p.o.v)  
Everyone was now gathered outside of the institute ready to get the go ahead from Maryse.

"Ok everyone knows what they have to do, one main focus is to get Clary out of there and home safe where she belongs" she nodded at Dot who proceeded to open up a portal. 

Me, Alec and Izzy were to be the last ones through as the others would be distracting Valentines men and demons meaning we would able to search through the room's to find Clary. As i stepped through the portal me emotions were running wild, worry- was Clary going to be alright she hadn't finished all her training so she might not be able to defend herself, Anger- Clary didn't deserve this she was an innocent girl who a year ago had been thrusted into this world expected to be able to slaughter demons and wield seraph blades with her eyes closed and many other emotions that were threatening to make my heart explode.

Coming out of the portal i look round and see that we're in one of the many rooms of the old mental hospital, its dark and barren I expected to see fights going on but its empty. Without saying anything we split up to cover the rooms quickly, I drew my seraph blades and ran off into the night.

(Izzy p.o.v)  
I was running towards the rooms at the back of the buildings. The corridors are damp cold and filled with cobwebs, the circle members have obviously left in a hurry. Some doors are open and as i run past them i save tables over turned and papers left all over the floors.

Clary has become like a baby sister I've never had, she's so sweet and innocent no one will harm her and if they do well they'd better run. I look up and see a pair of big red double doors, bursting through them i have my whip and blades ready to fight anyone that was in here but to my surprise it was completely empty.

There were cages all around the room built into the wall, there was horrible sounds coming from the experiments I didn't investigate as i had to find my friend. Shouting out her name in hope of a reply but there was no response i was about to leave the room as it was deemed clear, when little whimpers arose from the back corner of the room.

Ripping open the cage that the whimper belonged to i find a small redheaded toddler curled up at the back, frightened with tears streaming down her face.

" Hey there, it's ok. Your safe with me my frie.....". Before I could tell her anymore of my sentence she threw her chubby arms around my neck and wrapped her little legs around my chest/waist clinging on with dear might. She reminded me of Clary and I was about to ask her if she knew where my friend was when she blurted out..

"Izzy".

"Clary is that you". She must still have memories of the people close her but nothing else. I pulled her back so i could look at her in more detail, seeing that her hair colour is the same and she has the same bright green eyes. It must be my friend, Valentine must have done this to her, I hear sniffles and see the Clary has stopped crying.

"Clary it's ok we'll find a way to fix this but in the meantime we should find the others and get back to the institute where we can warm up, clean up and get some proper clothes on you.( All mini Clary was wearing was a small white nightdress). Guys I have found her but we kinda have a problem". 

I stood up and started rocking to calm Clary down as she was tense and shaking.In seconds the two boys came flying into the room Jace first with Alec behind him and before I could tell them what has happened Jace started questioning me .

"Where is she, is my baby alrig"

He stopped when his eyes landed on my chest seeing the small child in my arms. Alec was checking out the rest of the room but when he heard Jace shut up rather quickly he investigated why and also saw the small child in my arms.

" Well Jace your baby is now an actual baby. Valentine has done something to Clary and now she resembles a two year old. We should take her back to the institute so we can have a better look and maybe Magnus could help her". 

I look up confused expecting to have something shouted at me by Jace or Alec agreeing with me but then I meet their eyes and see that Clary has fallen asleep with her head,thumb in mouth, resting on my shoulder still in the cradle position from before. My heart melts as my friend looks absolutely adorable like that.

Not waking Clary up, I secured my hold on her, we started to head towards the exit of the building when Alec stops all off all sudden picking up a piece of paper, his face drops when he sees whats been written. Joining Jace next to Alec we read over his shoulder to see what the fuss is about. 

‘Tell Clary. Thank You, for allowing me to find out how to give old Nephilim their youth back to allow us to get help to fix this broken world. Shame about the side effects but next time they wont happen.  
Valentine’


	2. Sneek peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sneek peak for the next chapter that I've been working on. Sorry its been a while.

(Izzy p.o.v)  
Walking along the corridor, heading towards the kitchen, I hear crying mixed in with frustrated sighs. Opening the doors I cautiously look into the kitchen to see whats happening.

Smiling I try to hold my laughter in as I see that Jace's attempts to feed Clary some food have gone downhill. Yogurt adorns his hair and face, spaghetti stains on his white tee and broccoli thrown all over the floor whilst Clary sitting in the highchair, that Magnus magic'd up for us, has tears running down her small chubby cheeks .

Jace upon hearing my footsteps against the tiles stands up from his seat, picks up the pieces of broccoli up and joins me at the counter resting his elbows against it, placing his head in his hands. " God, why can't she just eat something, I tried to give her things that I thought small children would eat. But she turns her nose up at them or throws them in my direction. It doesn't help that her vocabulary only consists of our names, mama, daddy and moo. Who on earth is moo?".

"Jace you are doing great. I ca't imagine what it must be like to suddenly to have to look after our girlfriend who all your love and attention because she's a little 1 year old girl". I hope i was saying the correct thing, I didn't want him to retaliate.

His eyes lock with mine before he speaks again. " How am i doing great she is sitting in on of my t-shirts as she hasn't been given proper clothes and is crying, rubbing her belly because she wants me to know that she is hungry". Tears start forming in his eyes.

As I hand him a tissue, it finally clicks.


End file.
